Adoption
by CarebearKara
Summary: [Hiatus] Leigh Matthews has always known she was adopted. But she never knew her biological parents. When she turns 18 she is allowed to contact them. R&R.
1. Dinner

**Adoption**  
By Karah

Disclaimer: Not mine and I do not want them to be mine! _A/N: When I wrote this it was probably four years ago before Christmas. I'd really like to know what you think. I'm not a huge fan of my own stuff. Especially another GG fic I'm writing._

Pairings: Chris/Lor, Dean/Rory/Tristan

**Summary: Raised in Santa Cruz, California Leigh (Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden) has never known her biological parents because she was adopted at one week old and has always lived in California. Until the day, she turns eighteen and can contact her parents and ask them what made them put her up for adoption and if they ever wanted her at all.**

**Prologue: Dinner:**

Hartford Adoption Agency:

Alyssa Hayden was looking though the past adoption files and noticed the file: **Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden**.

_'Who is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden? And why was she adopted?'_ Alyssa wondered, 'Maybe if I look at the file I'll find out what I'm wondering.'

So, Alyssa took the file, put it in her backpack and got back to work.

Ring...ring.

"Hello. Hartford Adoption Agency. How may I help you?" Alyssa asked.

"Alyssa, it's mom. Your father will be late so I need you to pick me up from work. We are going to Grandma's house for dinner tonight." Lorelai told her second daughter.

"Ok, Mom. I will get off at 6:00. Miss Mackenzie wants me here that long. Do not worry so much. I will get my homework done later. By the way, who is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll tell you later, Lyss." Lorelai replied.

**Gilmore Household Hours Later:**

"Richard, did you know Lorelai would be 18 today?" Emily asked her husband.

"I'm surprised you even remembered." Richard replied.

"Why would I not remember?" Emily asked.

"Because you were the one who told Christopher and Lorelai to give her up for adoption eighteen years ago." Richard replied.

Ring...ring.

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hello, Mom. It is only going to be Lyss and me today. Chris is gone on a business trip in California. He won't be back for a week." Lorelai replied.

"Good to know, Lorelai. You do know what today it don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yes I do, Mom." Lorelai replied.

"Well good. You do know that you'll have to tell Alyssa one day." Emily said.

"Yah she already asked. I am telling her later. Do you think she ever wondered who we were and why we gave her away?" Lorelai asked.

"Most likely." Emily replied.

**Santa Cruz University Quad:**

"Liz! Your back! How was your trip?" Leigh Matthews asked her best friend.

"Fine. I could not wait to get back here though. How's stuff at home?" Liz Matte asked. 

"Ok I guess. Mom and Dad said I could contact my biological parents if I wanted to now that I am going to be eighteen. I have always wondered who they were and why they gave me up. Were they too young for a baby? Or did they just not want me?" Leigh wondered.

"I have no idea, L. However, I do think you should at least find out how to get a hold of them. You never know it could turn out good." Liz said.

"Yah right. Eighteen years later? They probably have a family by now and they might not even have wanted me in the first place." Leigh said.

It broke Liz's heart to hear her best friend talk this way, but on the other hand Liz knew exactly how Leigh felt, having been adopted her self and only just finding her biological parents two months ago.

"L, you know that no matter what I'll always be here for you right?" Liz suddenly asked. 

"Yah. I do. However, you are the only one who really knows how I feel. Dean does not even really know how I feel. He has lived with his biological parents all his life. How would he know what it's like to know your adopted and wonder what your biological parents are like, who they are and why they gave you up. At least I know they didn't leave me at some street corner to get picked up by just anyone." Leigh replied.

**Back in Hartford at Dinner Time:**

"Mom, who is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden?" Alyssa asked.

"She's your sister. She was born eighteen years ago today. Your grandparents made your father and I put her up for adoption. When you were born fifteen years ago, I was thinking of going to HAA and demanding to know where Leigh had gone. When you were two, Chris went there and all he found out was that she was now living in California with her adoptive parents. Your father and I aren't allowed to talk to her unless she calls us." Lorelai replied.

"Mom, did you ever regret giving her up?" Alyssa asked.

"Everyday of my life. Just do not tell your grandparents that. They'd freak." Lorelai said. 

"So when was Lorelai Leigh born?" Alyssa asked.

"Eighteen years ago today. Legally she is now allowed to contact your father and I, if she wants to. I'm pretty sure that she knows she's adopted." Lorelai replied.

**A Santa Cruz Coffee Shop:**

"Liz, do you think that I should find out how to contact them?" Leigh asked.

"I think you should do whatever you feel like doing, L. You cannot change the past but you can make the future. You should track them down and get to know them and any other family members you may have." Liz replied.

"How do you always know what to say around me, Liz?" Leigh asked.

"Your my best friend. I just want you to get to know them." Liz replied as Dean walked up. 

"Leigh, do you want to come to Stars Hollow with me for Christmas?" Dean asked after saying hello to both girls.

"Sure." Leigh replied.

"Have you found out how to contact your biological parents yet?" Dean asked.

**Across the coffee shop:**

"Mike, I'm not really here on business. I'm here because I need a vacation from Lor and Lyss." Chris told his friend.

It was then that Chris noticed the two college looking girls and a guy who looked to be pretty into the one girl. While looking over there, Chris noticed that the one girl looked a lot like an older version of Alyssa and a younger version of Lor. The two girls and one guy walked over that way after paying for their coffees to walk out the door. Chris silently followed them out leaving Mike just sitting there. Chris followed the college kids all the way to an apartment. Chris watched the two girls walk into the apartment building with the guy behind them.

**Hartford, Three Days Later:**

"Mom, what are we doing tonight?" Alyssa asked walking into the living room.

"Your father should be home sometime tonight, so we're going out, Lyss." Lorelai replied. 

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Is this the residence of Christopher Hayden?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yes. Christopher is my dad. He is in California right now though." Alyssa replied.

"Do you know how I could get a hold of Lorelai Gilmore?" The girl asked.

"She's my mother. Now Lorelai Hayden. She is here if you would like to talk to her. By the way, what's your name?" Alyssa asked.

"Leigh Matthews." Leigh replied.

"I'll get my mom." Alyssa said.

"Thanks." Leigh said.

"Mom, phone! Some girl named Leigh Matthews." Alyssa said handing the phone to Lorelai. 

**Stars-Hollow, Luke's an Hour Later:**

"So did you phone her?" Dean asked.

"Yah. Were meeting in Hartford at 7 pm tonight to talk and start to get to know each other. She said that if Christopher was back by then, he'd be coming too." Leigh replied.

Just then, Luke walked up to the two and asked them what they wanted.

"Coffee and fries." Leigh ordered.

Dean ordered the same as Leigh and the food came in just as Dean's little sister Clara and her friends walked in to the diner.

"Dean, mom needs to talk to you." Clara said.

"Ok, Clara." Dean said.

Clara and her friends ordered sodas and doughnuts to go then left the diner.

"I guess I have to go. Do you want to me to come?" Dean asked.

"No I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you later." Leigh said.


	2. Lane & Leigh

**Chapter 1: Lane & Leigh:**

Leigh spent Christmas Eve with her biological parents; sister and grandparents then spent Christmas with Dean's family. During the week Leigh was in Connecticut, she went shopping with Alyssa and her friends and met Lane. It was two days before Leigh and Dean were going back to Cali and Leigh was at Lane's house talking.

"So what is it like being adopted?" Lane asked.

"Its weird…more weird now that I've met my biological parents. I am having dinner with them and Alyssa tonight. I still don't know why they gave me up and it's started to bug me." Leigh replied, "When I knew less about them, it was easier to go live the life I had always thought was mine. I was mad when I found out that my parents had adopted me."

"What's Cali like?" Lane asked.

"Oh my! Cali is the best place on earth to live. I love living in Cali. Which by the way is why I never went to Harvard, going to Harvard was like the biggest dream I'd ever had then I decided I liked Cali way to much to leave." Leigh replied, "You've got to come to Santa Cruz one day."

"I will, only if my mother lets me she hasn't accepted the fact that at eighteen I can make my own decisions. Its annoying to be eighteen and living under the same roof you grew up with." Lane said.

"My adoptive parents never cared much what I was up to as long as they knew where I was. That got annoying sometimes. When I was 13 I was mad they didn't give me more limits. I've pretty much raised myself." Leigh replied.

"I wish I had less. I only have so much because my mother is an old fashioned Korean." Lane said, "What time do you have to be in Hartford?"

"I have to be there for 7. Lorelai said that dinner would be at 7." Leigh asked, "Do you think I should ask them why they gave me up?"

"If you really want to know you should." Lane replied.

"I will. My biggest fear is that they never wanted me and that they are only doing this because I want to know them." Leigh said.

"So you've known for like forever that you're adopted but weren't legally allowed to contact your biological parents until you were eighteen?" Lane asked.

"Yes. I've always wanted to though. Even when I thought I was better off not knowing them." Leigh said, "Now that I've met them I'm over most of my fears about them and meeting them but I still wonder why they gave me up. When I first found out I was adopted I had nightmares that they hated me. I still do. My best friend Liz is also adopted but her biological parents live in Cali. They actually live in Santa Cruz. She only just found them though. Sometime before Christmas then she went on a trip with them. She has five adopted sisters and zero biological sisters. She's knows since she was 6 that she was adopted." 

"How long have you known you're adopted?" Lane asked.

"Since I was 10. I grew up knowing something about me was different though. Neither of my adoptive parents is a coffee drinker and I drink a million cups a day." Leigh said, "Mom always said that was because I was born in Connecticut and not Cali.

"The really weird thing about meeting with my biological parents is that they called me Rory. Which I think is a cool name but I've been Leigh for eighteen years. And Alyssa is cool but I grew up an only child now I have a sister. It's a lot to get used to after eighteen years of not knowing. Alyssa is 15 so I would have been three when she was born and Lorelai and Christopher would've been 19." Leigh continued.

"You'll live. I know I've only known you for a short time but I can tell you'll live and get used to all the newness. Have you talked to your best friend Liz yet?" Lane asked. 

"No. She went with her adoptive and biological parents to Hawaii for Christmas break. I should get going. I told Dean I'd meet him at Luke's for coffee before going to Hartford." Leigh said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Okay this fic is almost done being reformatted. Yahoo!**


	3. Miami?

**Chapter 2: Miami:**

Two months later:

Ring ring.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

"Hi. This is Alyssa. Is Rory there?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes I believe she is. I'll get her." Liz replied.

"OK." Alyssa said.

"Ror, phone!" Liz called, "It's Alyssa."

"Hey, Lyss. What's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing much. About Spring Break. I know it's not for awhile but I was wondering if I could go down there for a week." Alyssa said.

"You could but I'm headed to Miami then." Rory said.

"Could I come with you?" Alyssa asked.

"Well you'd have to ask Chris and Lorelai." Rory replied, "But it's fine with me."

"OK. Hey, I'll ask when dad comes home and phone you tonight." Alyssa said.

"OK. I might not be here though so leave a message and I'll call you back tomorrow." Rory said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Date with Dean." Rory replied.

"OK. Talk to you later, Rory." Alyssa said.

"Later." Rory said before hanging up, "Liz, I think Alyssa is headed to Miami with us for Spring Break."

"That's cool she does know however that our boyfriends will be there along with our friends and their boyfriends right?" Liz asked.

"It's a given, Liz. But I'll tell her anyway." Rory replied.

"OK. As long as she knows and doesn't mind. We should let everyone know though." Liz said. 

"Tomorrow at Kat's party we can tell them." Rory said.

"Sure. What time do you have to meet Dean?" Liz asked.

"Seven." Rory replied, "Why?"

"Want to go to the mall?" Liz asked, "I need something to do and shopping is fun."

"Sure. I just have to be back here before 7 so I can get ready." Rory replied.

"Cool. My car or your car?" Liz asked.

"Yours. Kat has mine." Rory replied.

"Sure, lets go!" Liz said and the two friends left their apartment.

That night when Dean came to pick Rory up, Alyssa phoned.

"Hang on, Dean. I have to answer the phone before we go." Rory said before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rory. Mom and Dad said I can go with you to Miami." Alyssa said, "Won't that be so much fun?"

"Yah. OK. It'll be a blast, Lyss." Rory replied.

"Oh I know. just I'm not allowed to drink or anything there." Alyssa said.

"So are you going to ask your boss for a week off?" Rory asked. "Yah. Mom and Dad already said I could come but there's still the problem of getting a week off for Miami." Alyssa replied, "I'll ask her ASAP."

"That's good. Hey, I really got to go, Lyss. I'll call you tomorrow and we can figure out the plan." Rory said.

"OK. Talk to you tomorrow, Rory." Alyssa said.

**One more chapter to reformat and then I can continue on.**


	4. Spring Break Starts

**Chapter 3: Spring Break Starts:**

It was now March. The week of Spring Break to be exact. Alyssa would be flying from Hartford to Santa Cruz then she would be joining Rory, Liz and their friends in driving to Miami. That was the plan at least. However, Alyssa's plane landed in the Santa Cruz Airport two and a half hours late. So that made the trip to Miami take even longer. Then halfway through the drive there the van conked out and had to be repaired.

"This sucks. We totally could've been to Miami already." Kat complained.

"Kat, suck it up." Liz said, "That may be true but the world does not always revolve around you."

It took the mechanics three and a half days to repair the van and the group three more days to get to Miami. By the time they actually pulled into the hotel they were staying at more than half the group was thinking that the trip wasn't even worth it.

"Rory, I have to phone mom and dad." Alyssa said, "They told me before I left that I had to call them no matter what time we got here."

"OK. You can use my cell." Rory said as she took it out of her purse.

Alyssa dialed her parents' phone number in Hartford and got the answering machine. Then remembering that it was Friday she called her grandparents.

"Hello?" Elisa, the maid asked.

"Hi, Elisa. This is Alyssa. Are my parents there?" Alyssa asked.

"Please hang on. I will get them." Elisa said.

Soon Lorelai was on the phone.

"Lyss. Hello. Elisa said you were on the phone." Lorelai said.

"Yes." Alyssa said, "You and dad told me to call you when I was in Miami. Well we're here." 

"What took so long?" Lorelai asked, "We thought you'd be there already."

"Well at first my plane was two and a half hours late landing in Santa Cruz and the van that Rory's friends rented broke down half way here and took three and a half days to repair. Then three more days to get here." Alyssa said.

"It's good that you're there." Lorelai said.

"You will tell dad won't you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes. I will. Your grandparents too since we're here." Lorelai said, "So what will you do while you're there?"

"I don't know. Swim, hang out at the beach, talk." Alyssa said.

"OK. Just remember what your dad and I told you." Lorelai said.

"Yah I will." Alyssa said.

"OK. Bye, Lyss." Lorelai said.

"Bye, mom." Alyssa said.

It was 8 pm so the group of six headed to their rooms and changed into clothes to go to a club that night. They were at the club way into the wee hours of the morning so it was 2 am by the time they made it back to the hotel and crashed before spending the day in the water. 

"I hate to ask this, Lyss, but did Lorelai and Christopher tell you stuff you couldn't do?" Rory asked as they headed out to the beach.

"One thing. I can't drink. But since I'm under age that's not really a problem." Alyssa replied.

"Okay. I just don't want you to get into any trouble when you go home in a week." Rory said. 

"You worry way too much, Ror." Dean said.

"Don't I know it." Liz agreed, "You've been like that forever."

"Yah I know...can't help it. But if Alyssa did do something she wasn't allowed to and Lorelai and Chris found out then they might not let her go anywhere with me again." Rory said.

"Where else would I go with you?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know...Mexico in the summer. My adoptive parents have a condo in Cancun." Rory said.

"So why didn't you go there for Spring Break?" Alyssa asked.

"Miami is the place to be for SB." Kat replied nosing in on the conversation.

"Well...that and they haven't had the condo opened up yet. By June it will be." Rory said. 

That night Rory, Alyssa, Kat, Liz, Dean and Matt headed to a club in Miami and discovered that Alyssa looked like she was old enough to go in. Even to drink...well if a 21-year-old guy bought her the drink. To say the least the outing was very interesting. Rory watched older guys hit on her fifteen-year-old sister amazed.

"You're definitely Lorelai's daughter." Rory said.

"Why do you say that?" Alyssa asked.

"Well...from what she told me about herself when I met you at Christmas, she was just like you at your age...a total guy magnet and boy crazy. I guess that's part of the reason she got pregnant at 16." Rory said which is something none of her friends except Liz knew. 

"What!" Kat exclaimed, "You're serious?"

"Kat, I'm eighteen. Lorelai is 34. Do the math." Rory replied.

"But that would mean she was only 19 when she had Alyssa." Kat said.

"Yes. My mom was only 19 when I was born. And so was my dad." Alyssa said.

"So, Lorelai was a young mom...a really young mom." Kat said.

"Why did you think I was adopted, Kat?" Rory asked.

"Well...truthfully...I just thought your parents never wanted kids." Kat replied, "I never thought it was because they were too young."

"Which is just like you." Matt said.

_'Will you ever think before you speak, Kat?'_ Rory wondered, _'Whatever you want to say comes out before you even have a chance to think about the consequences.'_

"That mouth of yours will get you into big trouble one day, Kat." Liz said.

"Whatever." Kat said.

"Sometimes it's really hard to believe that all of us are friends." Rory said.

"Why?" Alyssa wondered.

"Well, Kat's self-obsessed. I guess it's not hard to believe that Liz and Kat are friends though because Liz is a friend to everyone...even the queen of self-obsessed. And well... Matt is Matt. Dean is Matt's best friend and Dean. As for me, I'm just a bookworm." Rory replied.

"You are not, Ror." Dean said.

"Dean, do you forget how we met?" Rory asked, "I am a bookworm."

"Okay, so you were at party reading. But you're not reading right now." Dean said.

"Yes...but one guess what's in my purse...besides a wallet, my cell and make-up." Rory said. 

"If it's a book like I know it is then you really are a bookworm...but not as much as when we met." Dean said.

"True...but I still take a book everywhere." Rory said.

"So did you have a book at the beach today?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." Rory replied, "It was Ice Road by Gillian Slovo. Same book that is in my purse right now."

**Okay that's it for the reformatting I think. Now I just have to remember to contiune all my fanfics. Please review this one and any of my other ones you may also be reading.**


End file.
